When a user operates a computer to access a server and a database in the local network or external network, the user collects information using the computer.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-80598 discusses a technique for providing, when two or more information sources accessed on a same user basis or same section basis are associated the two or more accessed information sources with each other without regard to a target of work and one of the associated information sources is requested, another information source associated with the requested information source or a way of access to another information source is provided.
However, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-80598, targets of works of which associated information sources are accessed may not be same when a same user handles different works even in a same session in order to associate with the information sources accessed on the same user basis or the same session basis each other. In this case, when one of the associated information sources is requested, the providing information source may be an information source where a target of the work is not same as the target of the work in the requested information source.